You Stole My Heart
by knight warrior
Summary: Can Shizuru change her what she is? Or she will be forever a snatcher?


**YOU STOLE MY HEART**

KUGA NATSUKI was a Senior Mechanic in a famous AutoMoto Shop in Fuuka. She graduated in Fuuka University at the age of 25 with a course of Automotive. She was single, no girlfriend since birth, since she like women, 27 yrs. of age in a current year.

Everyone in the shop respected her cause she was a kind hearted person.

One morning in Fuuka, kabababa lang ni Natsuki sa kanyang sariling Ducati ng may biglang bumangga sa kanya. Nagulat pa siya sa mga pangyayari dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nabangga samantalang wala naming tao ang nakita niya ng bumaba siya, kaya paano nangyari?

Sa huli ay hinayaan na lang niya at sinabihan pa ang bumangga sa kanya.

"Tumingin ka naman sa dinadaanan mo!" habol na lang niya dahil malayo na ito, "hay mga walang magawa," at tinanggal na ang susi at helmet saka tinungo ang hardware.

NAPANGITI ang babae nang matagumpay niyang makuha ang pakay niya saka dali-daling umalis ng may ngiti sa mga labi.

"OH Kuga wazzup?" tanong ng may-ari ng hardware na si Kanzaki Reito.

"Fine. May kukunin lang ako."

"Ah yung order kahapon."

"Oo yun nga, out of stock daw kayo, pero tapos na akong magbayad, nasa akin yung resibo, sabi ng tauhan mo balikan ko raw kaya ako nandito," at kinapkap ang likod na bulsa at natigilan.

Napansin naman iyon ni Reito, "problem?"

"I don't know but my wallet."

"Naiwan mo wallet mo? Nakapagtataka naman."

"Dala ko yun, double check ko pa nga eh."

"Eh kung ganun nasa'n?"

Then she remember the man who bumped her, "may bumangga sa akin kanina."

"Naku po..."

"Bakit?"

"Yung style nay an, nanakawan ka na."

"What?"

"Yes you are, hindi na bago dito yan, did you still recognize his face? Or maybe his suit?"

"His suit, I still remember it," at dali-daling umalis, "I'll be back!" at umalis na.

"Kung sino man siya, goodluck na lang."

Natsuki was an athlete varsity back in college and she was a black belter 5 times champion in Karatedo, she have so many trophy, medals, because of her great tactics and skills.

"O ANO Zuru, naka-delihensya ka ba?" tanong ng lider ng grupo na si Masashi Takeda nang makalapit na ito.

"Oo, medyo malaki 'to," at kinuha sa bulsa, "pero bago ang lahat, pasok na ba ako?"

"Tingnan natin kung umabot ba ng 300 yen yang dala mo."

"At pa'no kung hindi?"

"Simple lang, hindi ka kasali at alam mo na ang mangyayari sa'yo kung pumasok ka sa mga teritoryo namin."

Napalunok naman si Zuru at mahigpit na nahawakan ang pitaka, _'bahala na, kung sino man siya, pasensya na kailangan ko lang ng pera para sa pang-araw-araw ko,'_ "sige, deal ako diyan."

"NASA'N ka na baliw ka," and she spotted a young men and women like her age, in the playground, even the man who bump her, "got you," and she turn off the engine at umalis para lapitan ang mga ito.

ZURU almost handed the wallet when someone interrupt them, then she saw the blue haired na ninakawan niya.

' _Naku po.'_

"Akin na Zuru!"

Napatingin naman si Zuru at naguguluhan na siya.

"ZURU!" at pinilit na kinuha.

"Hey!" Natsuki shouted and she ran towards them lalo na't nakita na niya ang pakay.

Natsuki even widened her eyes when she spotted her wallet, "my wallet," at saka niya nalaman na pinag-aagawan nap ala ang wallet niya.

"Zuru ano ba?! Ibigay mo na."

"Pwedeng mamaya na lang?"

"Hindi pwede, mabubuko tayo."

"Pero..."

"Come on!"

Huli na para makuha ang wallet, nakalapit at nakuha nito.

"Mga taong ito..," sabi na lang ni Natsuki saka sumali para kunin ang wallet.

"Hoy, ibigay mo sa akin yan."

"Ba't ko naman 'to ibibigay eh sa akin 'to, kaya neknek mo."

"Pakialamero ka!" and stood his guard and ready for a fight.

Natsuki notice it, "talaga lang ha," and she notice the man who get her wallet natatakot ito pagkatapos bitawan ang wallet na pinag-aagawan.

"Humanda ka sa akin!" at sumugod ng bitawan ang wallet.

Natsuki put her wallet on her back pocket, "halatang hindi marunong," and stood her guard and ready for a self-defense.

Bawat atake naiiwasan ni Natsuki and she know if she will fought back and use her skill, he can kill him any minute. so she just do the light attacks. Napaatras naman ito.

"Wala kang laban sa akin, kaya tumigil ka na, okay?"

"Tahimik!" and wipe the blood on his lips, "hindi ako magpapatalo sa'yo!" "Zuru! May araw ka rin sa akin! Tandaan mo yan." At sinenyasan na ang mga kasamahan na umalis na lalo na't naririnig na nila ang sirena ng mga pulis, saka nagsitakbuhan paalis.

Hindi na hinabol ni Natsuki ang mga ito, nasa kanya na rin naman ang wallet niya. At naalala niya ang taong kumuha ng wallet niya. She saw him shivering.

' _Lalaki ba talaga 'to?'_ at lumapit, "hey."

"Don't arrest me please! I don't want to put in jail! Please!"

And Natsuki sighed at saka tuluyan ng lumapit dito, "hindi ako pulis," napatingin naman ito sa kanya and she saw his ruby eyes, ang kainosentehan nito.

"Hindi ka pulis?"

"I am not, but I have to," at nagmakaawa na ito sa kanya, and she was puzzled cause her hand was soft and smooth, like a woman.

"Please don't, ayokong makulong, maawa ka, sige na, napilitan lang naman ako na kunin ang wallet nay un eh," naiiyak niyang paliwanag.

"You snatch my wallet."

"I know, please, nasa sa'yo naman yung wallet mo eh."

' _Naman.. bakit pakiramdam ko babae siya? Ang mga mata niya,'_ and she gave up, she can't refuse on his ruby eyes, "alright, I forgive you now," at nagulat ng bigla itong yumakap at mas lalo pang nagulat when she feel her full breast.

"Thank you, ang bait mo," natutuwa nitong sabi.

"Teka."

"Bakit, nagbago na ba ang isip mo?"

"It's not that, I just want to know the truth."

"What is it?"

"Are you a woman, cause I uhh-" and she got blush, "don't be upset, it's just kind a weird."

"You feel my breast?" and the blue haired nod, "you were right, I'm a girl."

"I thought you were a..," and she saw him taking her hood off and she saw her long cream hair and her not so curly bangs, she was amazed on what she saw, "I'm satisfied, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay, ako dapat ang humingi ng sorry kasi ninakaw ko ang wallet mo."

"But why you did that?"

"If I didn't, wala akong makain sa pang-araw-araw."

"Your parents, where are they?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I don't have parents."

"Find a job."

"Remember I don't have money."

"Alright," and she get her wallet and get some cash.

"What are you doing?"

"Pahihiramin kita, pay me once you'd get money."

"No."

"What?" and the girl stood then she followed.

"Ayoko, may kasalanan na ako sa'yo, kung hihiram pa ako masyado nang makapal ang pagmumukha ko kaya wag na, salamat na lang," at muling sinuot ang hood ng jacket, "salamat sa ginawa mo kanina."

"Hindi mo sila kasamahan, ganun ba?"

"Hindi na yun mangyayari, natutuwa ako at nakilala kita, sige bye, bye," and she left then ran away.

"Wait!" but the girl didn't look back and she got sighed, "God, she's so beautiful," at napakamot na lang, "naku naman..," at umalis na rin.

"OH KUGA, did you get it?"

"Yeah," and she get the receipt on her wallet and gave it to Reito, "here."

"So," he said after accepting the receipt.

"What?"

"Pinakitaan mo ba ng karatedo skills mo?"

And Natsuki chuckled, "I did not, hindi ako lumalaban sa mga walang alam."

"Tindi mo talaga, sandali lang ha, kukunin ko."

"Okay," and when Reito left, Natsuki remember the girl, "I didn't even get her name," and she just sighed.

"Here it is," Reito said together with the spare parts.

Natsuki accepted it once it handed to her, "thanks."

"Come back."

"I will," and she left.

RINIG na rinig ni Shizuru Fujino ang tawanan sa loob ng malaking mansyon at nagseselos siya.

Dekada din ang lumipas nang iwanan siya ng kanyang ama since sumama na rin sa iba ang ina niya, wala na rin siyang balita tungkol ditto. Pero ang ama niya, galit naman sa kanya at iniwan siyang mag-isa, naaalala daw kasi nito ang dating asawa kapag nakikita siya, lalo na't magkamukha sila. Kaya mula noon namuhay siyang mag-isa. Ang ipon niya sa dating trabaho ay paubos na, wala na siyang maisip na paraan para mabuhay. Then she remember the blue haired.

"Kung wala na kayong pakialam sa akin, wala na rin akong pakialam sa inyo," and she left.

ONE hot morning in Natsuki's office. She got yawn then laid down to the chair. Naisip naman niya ang babae.

"Isang linggo na rin ang lumipas, kamusta na kaya siya?" and she get sighed then stood and she stretch her whole body para bumalik na sa trabaho. Pero bago yun ay lumabas muna siya ng Shop para magpahangin ng may biglang bumangga sa kanya at nagulat kaya naman dali-dali niya itong sinundan, nang maabutan niya ito ay she immediately grab her arms.

"Yes?"

Medyo nalungkot naman si Natsuki, "it's nothing, I'm sorry."

"Okay," and the girl left.

And Natsuki sighed. Paglingon niya ay nagulat siya.

"You're looking for me?"

"No, uhh-actually, I just remember the style you used and the colour of your jacket."

"You remember."

"Yeah, cause it was my first time."

"Actually, it's my jacket, I sell it to the girl in a low price."

"But it's..."

"Branded, I know, karagdagan yun para maituro niya sa akin kung nasa'n ka."

"Hinahanap mo ako? Bakit?" may pagkagalak na tanong niya.

"Eh kasi-" and got blush, "naghahanap ako ng trabaho, kung okay lang sa'yo, pwede ba akong mamasukan?"

And Natsuki secretly smiled, cause she knows the consequences if she will accept her, she now have reasons to see her everyday and every hour, "what kind of job do you want?"

"Hmm-I can be your personal assistant, personal maid."

And Natsuki folded her arms, "you do household chores? You can handle hectic schedules? You're good in Math?"

"I can, those three."

"Then your salary?"

"It's up to you."

And Natsuki raise her left eyebrow.

"I am sure, I want a new life and I know you're the only person who can help me."

"Well then fella, follow me," at nauna pumasok.

Shizuru smiled and she followed her.

In the office, Natsuki handed her an information sheet.

"I need to fill this in?"

"Yes, to make it legal, so that I can give you a salary."

"Alright," and Shizuru get the pen and fill the sheet.

Napatitig naman si Natsuki dito, 'I didn't expect I could see her again, but I am glad, I don't what's the reason behind this but I'm ready,' and she got smile.

After a second, Shizuru gave it to Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted it and read it, "Fujino Shizuru was your name."

"Yes."

"So tell me about yourself."

Habang sinasabi iyon ni Shizuru ay hindi na namalayan ni Natsuki ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Nagulat na lang siya ng tawagin siya nito ng _**blue haired**_.

"Blue haired are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah and Natsuki is my name, not blue haired, again I am Kuga Natsuki."

"Kuga Natsuki, okay," _'Kuga Natsuki pala ang pangalan niya, anyways bagay naman sa kanya ang pangalan na yun,'_ "tapos na."

"Alright, uhh- - well dito sa Shop, hindi basta-basta ang trabaho na ito lalo na sa mga katulad mo na wala pang karanasan sa mga sasakyan."

"Oi meron kaya."

"Eh?"

And Shizuru almost smiled cause she like her expression, "yeah, alam ko nga kung pa'no paandarin ang sasakyan kahit walang susi, kaya ko rin buksan kapag sirado ito."

"Hindi halatang snatcher ka, nabiktima mo nga ako eh."

"Ito naman, diba sabi ko sa'yo magbabagong buhay na ako," _'para sa'yo,'_ "kaya 'eto para mapatunayan ko kahit wala akong sahod sa pagiging servant mo sa bahay, gagawin ko ang trabaho ko."

"Talaga lang ha."

"Oo naman, wala ka bang tiwala sa akin?"

"Wala, bago lang kita nakilala."

"'Eto naman."

"Ngayon, ikaw na ang nagsabi na magbabagong buhay ka na, kaya simulan mo dito sa shop ko, iwanan mo na ang nakasanayan mong buhay bilang snatcher, matuto ka sa basics at," at namweywang, "hindi mo basta-basta mkukuha ang tiwala ko."

"Okay, sige na nga, so ano tanggap na ba ako?"

"Basta ba wag kang magpa-cute sa mga kasamahan ko diyan."

"Sila aakitin ko? Hindi noh. Ikaw siguro pwede na."

Lihim naming pinamulahan si Natsuki, "t-tumahimik ka nga diyan, naligo ka na ba?"

"Oo naman, masama na ang una nating pagkikita, pasasamain ko pa ang physical impression mo sa akin? Hindi noh."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun," and she stood, "halika, sumunod ka."

And Shizuru did.

Ipinakilala si Shizuru sa buong mekaniko at staff ng AutoMoto Shop na pagmamay-ari ni Natsuki. Inilibot na rin siya nito sa buong Shop, ang pasikot-sikot nito.

Hindi rin maiwasan ni Shizuru na hindi ito pag-pantasyahan kapag ito mismo umayos ng sasakyan.

' _Ang cute talaga ni Natsuki lalo na sa malapitan,'_ and she remember their first met and she got blush, and she roam her eyes in Natsuki's body, _'ang brusko niyang pangangatawan, hindi malabong hindi niya matatalo sina Takeda,'_ and she remember on how Natsuki defeat them but she's still worried, she knows Takeda's group well and anytime pwede itong bumalik para gumanti.

"Shizuru are you okay?"

Napatitig naman siya sa malaberde nitong mga mata and she got smiled, "yeah, I am."

"Alright."

Pero hindi napanatag si Natsuki. Hanggang sa umuwi na sila.

"Ang lapit lang pala ng apartment mo."

"Sinadya ko para hindi ako mahirapan."

"Ah kaya pala."

"Eh bakit ikaw balisa ka kanina?"

"Wala yun."

"Shizuru..."

"Nag-aalala lang ako."

"Kanino?"

"Kay Takeda."

"Who is he? Your brother?"

"Nope, he's the man you fight with."

"Why?"

"Baka gumanti siya, kilala ko sila, Natsuki may isang salita si Takeda, the worst is he can kill you."

"If he can kill me."

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki saw how worried Shizuru was and she got smiled, "you know what, it was my first time that someone is worried at me, thank you, but you don't have 'to, I'm okay, I can protect myself and if you're worried about yourself, just stay at my die and I will protect you."

Napaluha naman si Shizuru, "akala ko wala na akong pag-asa, salamat Natsuki ha."

"Walang anuman," and she wipe Shizuru's tears away.

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru dahil do'n.

"Halika na, kumain na tayo, nagugutom na ako eh."

"Ako na ang magluluto," and she stood, "sa'n kusina mo?"

"Straight tapos kaliwa, dun na."

"Okay," and she left, 'pagsisilbihan kita Natsuki, mananatili ako sa tabi mo kahit ano'ng mangyari dahil mahal na kita,' and she got smile.

Kalahating oras ang lumipas ng matapos si Shizuru sa kusina.

"Tapos na?"

"Natsuki..," and she stopped when she saw her naked arms, sando lang ang suot nito, naakit tuloy siya dito.

"Okay ka lang?"

"Y-Yeah," _'kung parating ganito ang saya ng pananatili ko dito,'_ "ihahain ko na'to."

"Sige," at umupo na.

Inihain naman ni Shizuru ang hapunan.

Nagulat na lang si Natsuki nang Makita ang ulam at nalungkot.

Napansin naman iyon ni Shizuru, "Natsuki bakit, hindi mo ba nagustuhan?"

"No Shizuru, it's not that, I just remember my mom, before she died, yan ang huling luto na inihanda niya sa akin."

"Wag mo naming sabihin yan, hindi pa ako mamamatay noh."

And Natsuki chuckled.

And Shizuru likes it, _'and if I die, I will not regret it because I met you.'_

"I didn't mean that," at kumuha na ng isang kutsara and she tasted it, "hmm- - delicious."

"Thank you."

"Umupo ka na diyan, saying ang pagkain."

"Hai," at umupo na rin at kumain na.

' _Kung parating ganito, it will be great,'_ and she smiled at tinuloy na ang pag kain.

INIHATID ni Natsuki si Shizuru sa isang kwarto kaharap ng isa pang kwarto, ang kwarto ni Natsuki.

"Dito ka matutulog, wala akong pakialam kung babaguhin mo ang istilo, ikaw na ang bahala, basta sa'yo na ang kwarto, may damit akong hindi ko na ginagamit nando'n sa closet."

"Maraming salamat Natsuki."

"Walang anuman, sige na matulog ka na."

"Natsuki?"

"Nn?" at nagulat ng halikan siya ni Shizuru sa may labi.

"Goodnight."

"Uh- - yeah, goodnight," and she step backward, "if you need something, I'm just in my room, kaharap lang nito."

"Okay."

"Matulog ka na," and she close the door when she go out.

Nang makalabas ay napahawak siya sa kanyang pisngi, 'she kissed me, kahit sa pisngi lang may nararamdaman akong kakaiba, ano yun?" and she sighed, "nahihibang ka lang Natsuki," and she get in to her room.

HINDI naman mawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Shizuru, nagustuhan niya iyon, "hindi ko alam na malambot pala ang balat niya at ang kinis-kinis," and she smiled then close her eyes, "Kuga Natsuki," and she peacefully asleep.

WHEN the morning comes, Shizuru wake up first, since 8 ang pasok sa trabaho, sasabay na naman siya kay Natsuki, ride with her, feel her heat and talk to her.

THE alarm clock rings when it tick to 6:30 and Natsuki woke up.

"Kailangan ko pa palang magsaing," and she sighed then go out.

She yawned when she get into the kitchen then she saw a girl, saka lang niya napagtanto na tumira na sa kanya si Shizuru, the girl who snatch her wallet, the girl she gave a job.

"Ang aga mong gumising ah," simula niya.

"Natsuki ikaw pala, goodmorning."

"Goodmorning, akala ko magsa-saing pa ako."

"Servant mo ako dito kaya dapat lang na gampanan ko yun."

"Mukhang sineseryoso mo ah, mukhang masasanay ako niyan."

"Okay lang na masanay ka, walang kaso sa akin yun."

"Alam ko kasinh darating ang araw na baling araw aalis ka."

"Gusto mo na ba akong umalis?"

"Eh ikaw, gusto mo na bang umalis, kapag may ipon ka na?"

"Depende yun kung maging mabait ka sa akin."

"Ewan ko sa'yo, malapit na ba yan?"

"Sandali na lang 'to."

"Maliligo na lang muna ako."

"Sige."

' _NASASAKTAN ako sa tuwing maiisip ko na lalayo si Shizuru sa akin, naguguluhan na ako sa nararamdaman ko, ano ba'ng nangyayari sa akin?'_ and close tightly her eyes and she shouted.

NATIGILAN si Shizuru ng marinig iyon kaya dali-daling pumunta sa kwarto ni Natsuki.

NATSUKI shut the shower off after she took bath. Then she lace the towel in her lower body then she go out. Pagkalabas niya ay nagulat siya nang makita si Shizuru, may dala pa itong sandok at matamang nakatitig sa kanya.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you shouting and I thought you are not okay."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"B-But..," saka lang niya nalaman na walang suot na t-shirt si Natsuki, nakatapi lang ang pang-ibaba nito ng tuwalya. She can't take off of her her eyes on her naked chest, she was stunned. Naaakit siya dito.

"Shizuru..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"H-Hai," and Natsuki touch both her shoulders, napatingin naman siya dito na ikinamula niya.

"You worried too much, I'm fine, neh?"

"Hai."

"Gusto mo bang dito na rin maligo?"

"Thank you pero may banyo naman ang kwarto na pinagamit mo sa akin."

"Okay, may sandok ka pang dala."

"Nag-aalala lang."

"I'm fine."

"Okay," at muling napatingin sa dibdib nito, "I-I leave now."

"Okay, maligo ka na rin."

"Hai," and she left.

Natsuki got chuckled cause she notice that Shizuru was looking at her chest and her reaction too.

"Halatang wala pang experience, like me," and get dressed.

TULALA pa rin si Shizuru ng bumalik siya sa kusina, kumukulo na rin ang tubig.

"Bakit parang okay lang sa kanya na makita ko yun? Hay mukhang in love na nga talaga ako sa kanya," and she get sighed at bumalik na sa ginagawa.

NAKAHANDA na ang pagkain sa mesa ng bumaba na si Natsuki.

"Kain na Natsuki."

"Maligo ka na muna dun, sabay na tayo."

"Mauna ka na."

"Wag ka ng makulit, sige na."

"Okay," and she left.

SABAY na nga'ng kumakain si Shizuru at Natsuki pagkatapos ng araw na yun.

Napatunayan na rin ni Shizuru na nagbagong buhay na talaga siya at unti-unti na niyang nakukuha ang tiwala ni Natsuki, ang bagay na inaasam niya lalo na't tanggap na niyang may gusto na siya dito.

"BOSS balita ko may trabaho na si Zuru, naalala mo yung kulay asul na buhok, siya yung nagbigay ng trabaho."

Sumagot naman si Takeda na parang may naiisip na magandang plano, "magandang balita yang dala mo, pero tingnan ko lang kung magtatagal siya, that bitch cause me so much trouble and I will take revenge," at napangiti.

"Si Zuru lang ba o silang dalawa ng kulay asul?"

"Pareho silang may atraso kaya silang dalawa, kaya magbabayad sila."

"SENIOR tapos na," ngiting sabi ni Shizuru kay Natsuki.

"Talaga?"

"Check niyo pa."

"Hindi na kailangan, naniniwala naman akong kaya mo yung tapusin."

"Naks naman!"

"Gabi na, kailangan na nating umuwi," Natsuki said after she look at her wristwatch.

"Ako ang magluluto."

"Oo na, halika na."

"Hai," and her phone rang.

"Sumunod ka sa akin pagkatapos mong sagutin yan."

"Okay," and Natsuki left, dun naman niya tiningnan ang phone, it was unregistered so she answer it, "hello sino 'to?" at nagulat nang marinig ang boses ni Takeda, napatingin tuloy siya kay Natsuki na kasalukuyang nagsasara ng Shop, "ano'ng kailangan mo?"

"You know me Zuru and you can't stop me."

"Stop bothering me and I already quit."

"Why kasi may kapit ka na?"

"It's my own hardwork," and she heard Takeda laugh.

"I already know you Zuru."

"What do you really want?"

"I know you counted the money in that wallet and I want you to give it to me."

"And what will happen next? Will you promise you will stop bothering me?"

"It still depend if you will give it full, 500 yen, two from now, same place."

"It's 200 yen."

"And? 500 ang usapan natin at hindi na magbabago yun at kapag lumampas ka sa dalawang araw, lagot ka pati na yang jowa mo," and end call.

Napatingin na lang siya sa phone na marinig ang dial tone saka napatingin kay Natsuki, "Natsuki..."

"Shizuru we're leaving."

"H-Hai," at lumabas na.

BALISA pa rin si Shizuru pagkauwi nila sa apartment, hindi mawala sa isip niya ang banta ni Takeda at sa mga posibleng mangyari, wala na siyang pakialam sa sarili niya, pero si Natsuki?

"Shizuru," at nakita niyang wala ito sa sarili kaya nilapitan niya, "hey."

"Natsuki, hey."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, CR lang ako."

"Okay."

"Ako ang magluluto ha."

"I know."

"Good."

"Shizuru."

"Yes?"

"I'm just here, neh?"

"I know," and she left.

After a second, Natsuki heard a ring and it came from Shizuru's phone, she saw in the screen that it was unregistered so she never doubted to answer it. Nang masagot niya ay nagulat siya sa kanyang narinig and the voice, it was familiar to her.

"Shizuru..," she moaned after she put down the phone.

"Natsuki."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey uh what if, we eat outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," and she grab her hand and pull her out.

WALANG nagawa si Shizuru kundi ang sumama kay Natsuki. At sa simpleng kainan ay kumain sila.

"Ba't mo ako niyayang lumabas?"

"Wala lang, para naman maiba, kasi sa apartment pagkatapos nating kumain, matutulog kaagad, nabo-bored ako."

"Oo nga naman, salamat ha, matagal na rin ng huli akong pumasok sa ganitong lugar."

"So inaamin mo na mabait ka dati."

"Parang ganun na nga."

"Niyayaya ka?"

"Hindi, mag-isa lang ako pumunta, ikaw lang naman ang nagyaya sa akin lumabas eh."

Napangiti naman si Natsuki at nagalak ang puso niya siyempre.

"Natsuki wala ka bang girlfriend?"

"Wala, since birth, believe me or not."

"Naguguluhan ako talaga, wala kahit isa?"

"Wala nga."

"Pa'no nangyari yun eh ang cute mo, ang bait mo pa."

"Ewan ko nga eh."

"Pihikan ka siguro."

"Siguro, hindi ko alam."

"Ano ba ang hanap mo?"

"Mabait, marunong umunawa, mapagmahal, hindi nang-iiwan, mapagkakatiwalaan," at look at to Shizuru, "maganda, hindi marunong sumuko."

' _Dalawa o tatlo lang ang meron sa akin, hindi niya ako magugustuhan,'_ and she get sad, _'snatcher ako at hindi mapagkakatiwalaan, yun ako,'_ at napatingin kay Natsuki, _'mahal ko maraming salamat at kahit konting araw lang pinasaya mo ako, pinadama mo sa akin na may pag-asa pa ako upang mabuhay, kahit magkalayo tayo, hinding-hindi kita makakalimutan kasi ikaw lang ang iniibig ko sa buong taon na inilagi ko dito sa mundong ito, mahal na mahal kita Kuga Natsuki, hindi magbabago yun.'_

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay namasyal sila. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Shizuru na ikinatuwa ni Natsuki.

' _Ngayon lang ako nakatagpo ng isang babae katulad ni Shizuru, snatcher nga siya pati puso ko nakuha niya,'_ and she got smile while watching her playing in the fountain, _'I meant it, I love Shizuru now and no matter what happen I will protect her, 2 days from now huh, we'll see, I will not let go of him this time, we will finish it, so that Shizuru and I will be forever be happy.'_

MAHIGPIT ang yakap ni Shizuru kay Natsuki ng umuwi na sila, parang ayaw na niyang bumitaw dito.

'I promise Natsuki, if we meet again, hindi na wrong timing, maging maganda na ang muli nating pagkikita,' at sumubsob na siya sa likod nito.

Na napansin ni Natsuki at sikretong pinahinaan ang takbo ng Ducati.

AGAD silang pumunta sa kani-kanilang kwarto. Para na ring nasanay si Shizuru na bigyan ng goodnight kiss kay Natsuki bago matulog.

"Natsuki."

"Nn?"

' _I love you,'_ "goodnight," and she gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

And Natsuki got smile, "goodnight," and she pinch her cheek.

At pumasok na.

"500 yen was too big, my salary in the shop was only 200 yen, how can I get it in 2 days?" and she remember it was tomorrow, "I don't know what to do, ayokong madamay si Natsuki."

"Shizuru are you done there?"

"Almost Senior," she answered.

"Hey can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," and she gave it.

"May tatawagan lang ako sandali, naubusan ako ng load eh."

"Okay lang."

And Natsuki left.

HINANAP ni Natsuki ang numero ni Takeda at question mark na ang nakalagay. She texted him after she call her friend Kanzaki, who own the hardware store she usually bought her supplies from the shop, may kaibigan kasi itong pulis, may ranggo, mas mataas pa sa Police Inspector, makikiusap na rin.

"Bro it's me."

"Kuga?"

"Yeah so, he agreed?"

"Yes, tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, nasabi ko na sa target ang plano ng kaibigan mo."

"Mabuti kung ganun eh hindi ka ba natatakot na posibleng makulong yang chic mo?"

"Hindi ko naman siya kakasuhan eh at ako lang ang nabiktima niya kaya hindi siya makukulong."

"Tinamaan ka talaga ng lintik."

"Baliw ka talaga, sige na, maraming salamat."

"Basta ikaw, ganti ko na rin 'to sa'yo, kung hindi dahil sa'yo sasaya ba ako sa buhay ko ngayon?"

"Oo na, at magkaibigan tayo kaya normal lang."

"Oo nga, sige bro."

And end the call at napatingin kay Shizuru, 'it will be alright.'

THEN the day had finally come, Shizuru was nervous, nakuha pa niyang umutang sa mga kasamahan niya sa Shop para umabot ng 500, nakuha na rin niya ang kanyang ipon. Ngayon ay kasalukuyan siyang naghihintay sa park. Hanggang sa lumipas ang mga oras na ipinagtataka ni Shizuru.

"Bakit wala pa sila?"

Then a voice answered, "dahil nahuli na sila."

And Shizuru look back and she saw her beloved, "Natsuki..."

"Bakit mo inilihim sa akin?"

"Pa'no mo nalaman?"

"Nung gabi na balisa ka, naiwan mo ang phone mo sa kusina, nag-ring ito at sinagot ko, at yun nga, ngayon sagutin mo ako."

"Kasi ayokong madamay ka."

"And what will happen next after they get the money, you will left me?"

Napaluha naman si Shizuru, "cause I have no other choice," then Natsuki held her both shoulders.

"I already told you that I will protect you, do you believe in me?"

"Just from the start, after we met and know each other."

"Yun naman pala eh."

"I'm just afraid."

"I'm just here, I will not leave you."

"Same here."

"Dapat lang, kasi may ninakaw ka sa akin."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru, "ano'ng ninakaw ko sa'yo."

"Ang puso ko, kaya hindi mo ako pwedeng takasan."

"Ninakaw ko diba, ba't ko pa ibabalik at saka importante na sa akin ang ninakaw ko sa'yo noh," then Natsuki wipe her tears.

"I love you."

"Ba't ako, wala naman ako sa standards mo eh."

"Ikaw kaya ang tinutukoy ko, hindi mo pinapansin ang mga katangian mo dahil ang iniisip mo ay masam kas, hindi ka ganun Shizuru, hindi ka masama," and she gently touch her cheek, "mahal na mahal kita Shizuru, sana ganun ka rin sa akin."

"Oo Natsuki, mahal din kita, mahal na mahal, ayoko ng mawalay sa tabi mo."

"I'm glad to hear that my love," and she gently kiss her.

Shizuru gladly accepted it with a happiness in her heart.

"Balik na tayo sa shop."

"Hai, isasauli ko na rin ang mga hiniram ko."

"No need."

"Ara?"

"It's my money."

"Natsuki..."

"Peace..," and she kiss her again and Shizuru accepted it.


End file.
